Un Prospecto Para Momoko
by yiyi-sama y yuki-san
Summary: Entonses fue cuando se dió cuenta de que Momoko había hecho una lista con las 10 cualidades que ella gustava más de un chico,empezo a leer cada una de ellas,e imagines se cruzaron por su mente,El no poseia nisiquiera una cualidad de lo que ella queria en un chico.
1. Falsos

-¡Espera Brick!Creo que olvide mi bolso arriba-Indicó una chica peli-roja mientras pintaba sus labios de color rosado,observó al chico que estaba a su lado quién parecía confundido.

-...¿Y?-Su compañero Levantó una ceja no entendiendo que ella intentaba decirle

-Ésta en mi habitación sobre la cama,no te tardes-acto seguido de esto salio de la casa para esperarlo afuera en el auto.

El oji-carmín suspiro irritado,subió rápidamente las escaleras y entró a lo que era el cuarto de su querida novia Momoko,se sorprendió al abrir la puerta y darse cuenta que parecía haber pasado un huracán rosado por ahí ¡Todo!¡Absolutamente Todo,era Color Rosa!,el aire estaba impregnado de un aroma floral delicioso,pero en cuanto al orden ahí el mismo huracán tomaba lugar otra vez cómo excusa,sobre su cama había toneladas de ropa que Momoko debió haberse probado y retirado antes de que el llegara para dar con el atuendo indicado,en su tocador todos los productos de belleza estaban sin tapa e incluso algunos estaban tirados en el piso mezclandose unos con otros,había migajas de pastelillos en el piso,y manchas de sustancias desconocidas sobre el techo,debió suponerlo después de todo era Momoko la que vivía ahí.

Empezó la búsqueda del bolso sobre la pila de ropa,arrojó todo hacia el piso hasta que por fin dio con el pequeño bolso , cuando lo levanto del suelo no pudo evitar notar que un sostén se había quedado enganchado a el,se sonrojo al notar lo grande que eran las copas de éste.

_-¡Nisiquiera me había dado cuenta!¿cuándo fue que crecieron tanto!?-_

Se sintió como un pervertido viendo esa prenda,la arrogó contra la pared bastante avergonzado, esta cayó sobre el escritorio,entonces fue donde distinguió algo que no cuadraba con la decoración rosada de la habitación,observó un papel blanco que hacia contraste con todo a su alrededor,la curiosidad de lo que había dentro lo hizó tomarlo sin permiso,rápidamente se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una Lista pero…..¿Una lista de que? miró la fecha en la esquina la que indicaba que fuera lo que fuera su contenido tenia poco más de dos años escrito,y mas abajo estaban las enumeraciones de lo que habia descubierto era una lista:

_"1.-Mi chico perfecto jamás deberá mentirme"_

Entonses fue cuando se dió cuenta de que Momoko había hecho una lista con las 10 cualidades que ella gustava más de un chico,cuando tenía 16 años.

_"Mi chico perfecto jamás deberá mentirme"_

_Justo En ese momento recordó algo que había sucedido hace tiempo..._

* * *

iba caminando por la calle específicamente por una razón...Momoko,no por que el quisiera,si no porque había sido asignado como tutor de la peli-roja quien andaba bastante mal en ciertas materias,sobre todo en Algebra,el realmente no queria tener que visitar a la "La Irritante Rosadita" pero no habia otra opción,la mayoría de las veces Brick faltaba a clases,no cumplía con las tareas asignadas,y retaba a cualquiera que estuviese haciendo algo que no le pareciera,pero aun asi conseguía las mejores notas en los examenes y era el más listo de toda la clase,le habían prometido puntos extra los cuales realmente necesitaba para compensar la poca atención que prestaba a la escuela y eso sólo por asesorar a un estudiante,el aceptó pero jamás de los jamases pensó que esa estudiante sería la chica más molesta e ingenua de todas,si,ella era molesta,su voz era molesta ,incluso su nombre sonaba molesto "...Momoko Akatsumi.."

Ya estaba enfrente de la casa de la peli-roja,por un momento pensó en irse y...¡Mandar a Momoko y a los puntos extras al Carajo!

¿Como podía ser posible?¿El estando ahí?Enserio que no lo podía creer...Estaba gastando su tiempo en algo tan tonto como lo era ayudar a una compañera de clase,ya que lo pensó mejor,metió sus manos a sus bolsillos y luego se dió la vuelta para marcharse luego se excusaría con Momoko de el que no pudo asistir porque tenia asuntos pendientes…..¿Tal vez la boda de alguien?,si era la excusa perfecta,pero interrumpiendo su caminar la voz de una chica se hizó presente en el ambiente.

-¿Te vas?...¿tan pronto?-Momoko se encontraba recargada sobre la entrada de su casa,

Brick volteo en su dirreción,encontrándose con la portadora de unos hermosos ojos rosados, quien lo habia pillado queriendo escapar.

-¿Eh?...Si,tengo asuntos importantes que atender-Respondió secamente esperando que ya no hiciera más preguntas y lo dejara en paz.

-¿Qué?¿Pero entonces porque estabas afuera de mi casa?Digo,se supone que…-

-¿Acaso me estabas espiando por la ventana?-Pregunto Brick extrañándose aun más,era demasiada coincidencia de que ella lo hubiera detenido justamente cuando planeaba irse,era más que obio que lo estaba espiando.

-¡Claro que NO!-sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente-Mmmmmm como sea,¿Por qué planeabas irte sin decirme nada?-

-Ya te lo dije,recordé que tenía planes-

-¿Qué clase de planes?-

Esa era una buena pregunta,la cual pondría a prueba su habilidad para mentir,el era un experto en ello,pero sabiendo que Momoko era bastante ingenua,no tendría que esforzarse mucho….

-Boomer se casará-El chico de ojos carmín creyó haber dada por terminada esa estúpida charla si sentido,pero no fue asi.

-¿Boomer se va a casar?...¡pero es tan joven!-la respuesta de momoko dejo perplejo a brick..¿enserio se la creyó?

-si lo se,y no puedo faltar a la boda de mi hermano...asi que..-

-Brick,¿Quien es la novia?-Pregunto Momoko con curiosidad.

-¿la novia?-rápidamente vino a el una imagen de Boomer en esmoquin esperando en el altar,pero no había ninguna chica a su lado….Mmmm -Pues no es específicamente una "Novia"-Brick trataba de no carcajear por la mentira que acababa de desir...ahora se imaginaba a boomer bastante feliz rodeando con sus brazos a su…...Prometido.

-ya veo-Momoko no pudo evitar sorprenderse e incluso sonrojarse,pero entendió que la preferencia sexual de Boomer no era algo por lo que debiese avergonzarse-¿yo...podría ir contigo?..-

-¿a donde?-

-A la boda de Boomer-

-No-Respondió Brick sin emoción en su contestación

-¿PORQUE NO?-

Aprovecharía la oportunidad,para poder ver que tan grande era el grado de ingenuidad de su compañera -Boomer quiere que solo asistan rubios-

-¡Pero tu no eres rubio!-

-Me teñire el cabello,asi de simple-Brick paresia divertido con la situación pero no lo demostraba pues su plan de molestar a la peliroja un rato y ver su grado de inocencia se iria abajo.

-¿Enserio?yo tambien podria hacerlo,de todas formas siempre quise saber lo que se sentía ser una chica rubia-Dijo Momoko con alegría

-No...De todas maneras no puedes ir porque no tienes invitación...la cual es obligatoria-

-le pedire a boomer que me de una-

-Esta ocupado...arreglando los detalles de la boda-

-Butch,el podría darme una -

-No lo creo...esta en su clase de ballet-Brick miro el reloj de su muñeca para confirmarlo.

-Pues Tu también podrías darme una!¡-

-lo siento,pero las invitaciones estan agotadas ¿que esperabas?si toda la ciudad asistira-el ojis-rojos supó que había ganado la discusión así que se dio la vuelta hacia la calle listo para marcharse pero antes de eso Momoko lo llamó,provocando que el chico volteara y se encontrara de nuevo con sus orbes rosas.

-Brick...después….de la boda,¿vendrás a ayudarme con Algebra?-El tono de la peliroja se habia vuelto mas dulce.

-..¿eh?..claro..-despues de eso porfin se marcho,se sentía algo culpable por haberle mentido asi a Momoko...tantas veces,solo ella era lo demasiado ingenua como para creer algo asi,su nivel de ingenuidad estaba por los cielos,Mmmmmm tal vez el era el ingenuo por pensar que Momoko había creido en todas sus mentiras sólo que lo ocultaba muy bien...en ese momento sintió una vibración en el bolsillo de su pantalon..era su telefono,observo la pantalla con atencion era un mensaje de momoko:

"BRICK..ERES UN MENTIROSO!LLAME A BOOMER PARA FELICITARLO!...ERES UN IDIOTA SABES?NO TE IMAGINAS LO VERGONZOSO QUE FUE MALDITO MENTIROSO..ME LAS PAGARAS BRICK JOJO!¡ME LAS PAGARAS"

_-No...ella es la ingenua-_se dijo asi mismo el oji-Carmin mientras caminaba por la calle,Deteniendose a observar en una academia de Ballet a una figura conocida para el.

_-Al menos,no todo lo que dije era mentira-_sonrió viendo a butch por el cristal quien hacia un granllete con los pies perfectamente colocados en punta.

* * *

Chibi-yuki: ¡Hola a todos¡ n.n

Chibi-yiyi:Teniamos bastante tiempo que no haciamos un fic,pero bueno aqui esta n.n

Chibi-yuki:Los reviews son bienvenidos¡

Chibi-yiyi: Ya sean criticas positivas o negativas :) Nos alegraria mucho que nos dejaran un review

Chibi-yuki: Si, n.n,bueno porfavor haganos saber si les gusto o no :D

Chibis-yiyi-yuki: Adioooss¡


	2. Detalles

Brick suspiró resignado escuchando el constante parloteo de Momoko sobre cuanto tiempo estuvo esperándolo en el auto, con la única diversión de buscar si su novio guardaba en algún escondite alguna revista prohibida como esas de las que Kaoru había dicho encontrar en la habitación de Butch. Suerte para Brick que no encontró nada.

-¿y bien?¿qué se supone que estabas haciendo en mi habitación durante tanto tiempo?- Ni el mismo sabia la respuesta, tal vez ¿Admirando su rosado cuarto?¿leyendo? es una opción ¿Reviviendo recuerdos? ¿Comparándose con un chico inexistente? ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

-… Nada- Instintivamente apretó la lista cuidadosamente doblada que se encontraba en el bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón.

-Brick ¿Estuviste fisgoneando en los cajones de mi ropa interior?- Esa no era la mejor pregunta por hacer en un parque público. El solo pudo fruncir el seño y negar bruscamente.

-…-

-Veo que no me dirás- Dijo Momoko haciendo un infantil puchero levantándose de de la banca en que se encontraban.

-Correcto- El oji-carmín levanto una ceja tratando de predecir el siguiente movimiento por parte de Momoko, lo cual era imposible.

-Cómprame un helado- suspiro, Momoko estiro su mano en dirección a Brick, esperando que fuera tomada por él,para ir _"_juntos_"_ a comprar un barquillo de helado. Pero cayó en cuenta de que eso no iba a pasar,al sentir un par de frías monedas caer en su mano.

-Tomo, yo solo quiero uno simple de chocolate doble sin chispas- Cerro los ojos, para solo escuchar las fuertes zancadas de Momoko que perdían asonancia conforme se alejaba, lentamente saco la lista de su bolsillo no sin antes cerciorarse de que su novia no se encontraba a la vista.

_"__1.- Mi chico perfecto jamás deberá mentirme"_

_"__2.-Mi chico perfecto siempre tendrá detalles conmigo"_

No quería enterar que sería capaz de hacer Momoko si se enterara de que tomo algo de su habitación sin permiso. Sin más leyó:

_2-"Mi chico perfecto siempre tendrá detalles conmigo_

Tal vez había sido un error invitara a Momoko a comprar el nuevo CD de su grupo favorito, no lo mal entiendan estar con ella era fascinante.

Los primeros quince minutos, claro.

El problema era el increíble poder de concentración que la chica tenia al estar en un centro comercial, rayos se distraía con todo.

-Brick, tengo hambre- sonrió la chica señalo un puesto donde se vendían takoyaki*

-pensé que habías dicho que no traías dinero- dijo entonces Brick.

-No, pero tu si- junto sus manos en forma de plegaria.

-ven, cerrarán la tienda de discos si no nos damos prisa- siguió caminando ignorando a Momoko.

-claro- prosiguió a seguirlo.

-Andando entonces-

-Brick, mira una fuente de los deseos, dame una moneda para pedir un deseo- dijo, esperando a que esta vez sí cumpliera con uno de sus pedidos.

-No creo en esas cosas- una vez más la petición fue negada.

-Oh, mira Brick- dijo la pequeña pelirroja pegando su cara a el escaparate de una tienda electrónica- Esos dos pequeños robots están tomados de la mano y solo cuestan $75 cada uno- ¿Tal vez quería que él se los comprar? No lo creía después de todo eso parecía cosas las cuales los novios les daban a sus novias. Y no eran novios.

Por hora.

-Ven,la dueña empezó verte raro por babear su vitrina- tomó la mano de Momoko, no sin antes, asegurarse de mirar el sonrojo en el rostro de Momoko. Lo cual lo hizó sonreír engreídamente, antes de descubrir que su cara se sentía caliente, clara señal de que el igual estaba sonrojado.

-Brick, míra, míra- sintió como la chica lo arrastraba con sorprendente fuerza hacia lo que parecía ser un carro de globos- ¿no crees que son hermosos?- suspiró, tanto Momoko por lo _"hermoso" de los globos _como él,por sentir la sangre fluir nuevamente por su mano.

-Momoko son solo globos baratos- reprendió Brick a semejante uso indiscriminado de la fuerza.

-Pero tienen cara- Ladeo su cabeza en dirección hacia los globos.

-No tienen cara Momoko-

-Si la tienen- la chica tomo un globo entre sus manos y la acerco a la cara de Brick para que notara el rostro de ese globo.

-Señorita, si quiere uno son $10- dijo desganado un joven que rondaba los 16 años que se encontraba recargado en el carro de globos, con un serio caso de acné en la cara.

-Yo no comprare el globo- dijo Momoko como respuesta dirigiendo una mirada hacia brick para que él lo comprara, ahora lo entendía.

-No pienso malgastar mi dinero en esa cosa- al decir eso Momoko soltó decepcionada el globo-Son solo garabatos mal hechos con un plumón que estoy seguro que ni siquiera es permanente- sin más dio media vuelta arrastrando ahora el a momoko hacia la tienda de discos

\- la tienda de discos es por aquí- dijo avanzando hacia dicha tienda, se sorprendió al llegar sin contratiempos por parte de Momoko -Bien, ¿qué te pasa?-

-¿eh? N-n-ada- dijo fingiendo una sonrisa- Brick, ¿te parece si te espero afuera?- no espero una respuesta, solo se soltó de la mano de brick y salió a paso lento.

Y él se quedo ahí sin hacer nada, observando como una linda chica se alejaba de él, seguramente por su culpa, aunque a decir verdad no entendía la causa, solo se comporto como siempre.

Eh ahí el problema.

Sin pensarlo salió corriendo sin importar con cuanta persona se tropezara, tenía que encontrarla y pedir perdón , no debía de estar lejos después de todo salió caminando, tal vez esperando a que el la detuviera, se sentía como un completo idiota.

Sintió como tropezaba con algo rosa.

-¡Momoko!- reaccionó y la abrazó, para luego soltarla y sonrojarse - l- lo siento-

-Oh, Brick, lamento no esperar fuera de la tienda, pero tuve hambre- se sonrojó ante la que ella misma dijo, ante lo cual brick sonrió.

-Ven te invito un okonomiyaki*- le tendió la mano como un caballero, cosa rara, el mismo lo reconoció, pero tendría que acostumbrarse.

-No- se alegraba de haber arreglado los pro…..ESPERA ¿DIJO NO?

-¿cómo?¿pensé que….?-

-No lo malentiendas, pero no me gustan lo pancake- se disculpo – prefiero un buen tazón de yakisoba*-

Rayos esta chica se acabaría su dinero.

-vamos, entonces- esta vez Momoko sí tomó su brazo, el cual encajaba perfecto con el de él.

Adiós a su nuevo CD.

Takoyaki*: Bolo frita de harina con trozos de pulpo en su interior.

Okonomiyaki*: Pancake estilo japonés que contiene una variedad de ingredientes.

Yakisoba*: fideos fritos.

* * *

Chibi-yuki: Muchas gracias por los reviews :D se los agradesemos mucho, es lo que nos inspira a seguir escribiendo :)

Chibi-yiyi: Muy bien,como notaron,estamos intentando usar nuevos tipos de escritura,esperemos que igual les guste n-n

Chibi-yuki: Gracias por leer :D

Chibi-yiyi: Si,esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado :)

Chibis-yiyi-yuki: ¿Reviews?


	3. Mi forma de vestir

_Capitulo 3:Mis gustos al vestir_

Brick vió de reojo a distancia, como la chica pelirroja aún no podía decidir que tipo de helado quería,se dió cuenta de que todavía tenía algo de tiempo para pensar acerca de lo que había leído en aquel dichoso papel recordando nuevamente las dos primeras enumeraciones del listado...

_"1.-Mi chico perfecto jamás deberá mentirme"_

¿Alguna vez le había mentido?Mmm la respuesta no era difícil de descifrar,Sí...lo había hecho,y aún continuaba haciendolo,pero ahora,y solo ahora era cuando se daba cuenta que de alguna forma estaba mal,mentirle a una chica tan inocente como ella y que encima de todo fuera su novia¡Estaba mal! Si alguien le hubiese dicho que encontraría un papel que la misma Momoko hubiese escrito y que este lograría hacerlo dudar un poco de sí mismo respecto a querer mejorar sus cualidades,el no le hubiera creído e incluso le hubiese dado un puñetazo en la cara al tipo por andar de charlatán.

Luego recordó lo que decia la segunda:

_"2.-Mi chico perfecto tendrá detalles conmigo"_ Realmente no encontraba que contexto tenia la palabra "Detalles"en todo eso ¿A qué se refería con eso? ¿tal vez,quería que se comportara diferente?.quizás...más ¿Caballeroso?,seria extraño que él se portara tan "Detallista" con ella, aún saliendo los dos,le era indiferente a la manera de la cual debía tratarla,no quería decir que no la quisiera o que ella no le importara,pero...el solo actuaba como siempre lo había hecho ¿Que tenia de malo eso?.

Se dio cuenta de que Momoko venia de regreso así que con el tiempo límite que tenía a punto de acabarse, le echó un vistazo rápido a el papel,leyendo la 3° oración de este:

_"Mi chico perfecto,deberá apresiar mi forma de vestir"_

¡Bang!El tiempo se habia agotado,y justo a tiempo había logrado guardarlo de nuevo sin que su novia sospechara de nada.

-Brick,aqui tienes tu helado-Ella le sonrió de una manera muy dulce,se le había bajado la molestia que momentos atrás creyó sentir por culpa del chico pelirojo, pero ahora se encontraba mucho más calmada y alegre...¿Quien no lo estaría después de haber comprado un Gigante cono de helado con mas de 5 capas de diferentes sabores?

-Mmm-Brick miró el helado que la chica le estaba entregando,era justo como lo había pedido,solo que con la excepción de las chispas de colores que lo adornaban,no tenía ganas de tener que discutir por algo tan simple como aquello ¿Qué tal si también tiene un enunciado para eso?

-Brick¿Te sucede algo?-Su voz lo sacó de aquellos lejanos pensamientos en los que últimamente se había puesto indagar a menudo.

-No es nada-detuvo su habla un momento-..Oye,¿no te gustaría que fueramos al cine?-tomó el helado y espero la respuesta,pero esta no llegaba, así que levanto la vista para ver que era lo que pasaba.

Esa propuesta dejo extrañada por completo a la chica de ojos rosas,sus pupilas se habían encendido al igual que sus mejillas al escuchar eso de parte de Brick, normalmente ella era la que tenía que invitarlo para poder ir a un lugar romántico los dos juntos,pero esa era la primera vez que él y no ella…le hacía una notó como ya el pelirojo se empezaba a desesperar por no recibir una respuesta,asi que decidió contestarle de forma rápida,pues quizá si tardaba siquiera un segundo más,el cancelaria todo aquello.

-Si,ahora que lo mencionas, tenia ganas de ver una película que acaba de salir,me han contado que está muy interesante,se llama ´Un amor perfecto´-le conto muy ilusionada.

-Ah está bien,como gustes-

Esa otra respuesta también la había logrado sorprender,estaba 100% segura de que él no deseaba ver esa película tanto como ella, ´Cursi y ridicula´así la hubiera descrito,pero en lugar de eso,le dijo que estaba bien,no que le gustara la idea de ver esa película,pero tampoco había empezado a discutir con ella acerca de cuál era la más apropiada para ver ,¿Qué le estaba pasando a Brick?

Ya en el cine,mientras Momoko hiba a comprar las palomitas y refrescos a la barra,en la que atendían una joven y chico de su misma edad,quienes eran rostros conocidos para ambos pelirojos, así es,Boomer y Miyako tomaban turnos los sabados en el cine,se les miraba muy animados siempre, pareciera que disfrutaban mucho su trabajo,como Brick deducía que pasaría Momoko se entretuvo quedándose a charlar con los rubios y no desaprovechando la oportunidad,había escapado lo más pronto como le fue posible de la ´Amenaza Rosa´ Mmm bueno tal vez era una exageración llamarla así,solo le parecía gracioso ante la situación de huida,se pudieron ver claras las verdaderas intenciones de haberla invitado a ese sitio, era solo para poder hacer más tiempo,y seguir leyendo ese maldito papel,y si en el transcurso lograba hacer que Momoko cumpliera su sueño del ´Chico perfecto´seria un riesgo que debería correr.

Corrió por los pasillos del cine en busca de un lugar perfecto para esconderse por un pequeño lapso de tiempo e introducir una coartada en él, se detuvo para observar la entrada de lo que sería su escondite por ahora;El baño de caballeros. Desdobló la hoja de nuevo,para luego leer la tercera cualidad:

´´3.-_Mi chico perfecto,deberá apreciar mi forma de vestir¨_

Esas palabras escritas hicieron que un recuerdo se le instalara en la cabeza y empezó a recordar,un momento que habia vivido con ella tiempo atrás

-0-0-0-0-0-

-¡Oh!¡Te queda hermozo Momoko-Chan! ¡Es absolutamente precioso!¡Asi seguro conquistaras a Randy¡-Los comentarios de Miyako habían hecho sonrojar a la chica de ojos rosados.

-Gracias Miyako-le contesto dedicándole una bella sonrisa-¿Y tú qué opinas kaoru?-Se dirigió a su otra amiga quien parecía no prestarle mucho interés a lo que estaban haciendo.

-Mmm¿Si te digo que esta...bien,nos podremos ir ya?-

-Kaoru,bien sabes que Momoko-chan esta nerviosa por su primera cita, todavía no puedo creer que el capitan del equipo de voleibol la haya invitado a dar un paseo cerca del lago-Se podía notar la emoción en cada palabra que decía su amiga rubia-solo hazle un cumplido lindo luego comprará ese hermoso vestido y nos iremos,como tu querías-Miyako estaba muy alegre por Momoko,y quería que Kaoru también lo estubiese-Solo uno,aunque sea pequeñito-le volvió a decir haciendole un tierno ademan con las manos

-Un cumplido no es necesario, solo dime si te gusta o no-Esta vez hablo Momoko quien lucía un encantador vestido de tirantes color rosa pastel,de largo hasta un poco mas arriba de la rodilla,y un cinturón rosa fuerte que acentuaba su pequeña cintura.

-Si...es lindo-El comentario forzado pero sincero de su amiga más ruda las sorprendió bastante, aun dudaban si es que le habían escuchado decir eso.

-Gracias Kaoru-le sonrió de manera dulce pero luego la cambio por una mueca de disgusto-¡Ustedes dos!-Les grito a los chicos que la acompañaban pero que sin embargo no le prestaban ninguna pizca de atención-¡Si!les estoy hablando a ustedes-

-...-

-¡Brick!¡Boomer!-

Solo en el momento que grito sus nombres estos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían para dirigirle la mirada,Boomer estaba observando algunas prendas que le llamaban la atención Brick...Solo estaba hojeando una revista que se había encontrado en el suelo no habiendo nada más interesante que hacer,bueno…..eso hacían hasta que Momoko los llamó,los dos chicos la miraron mientras ella daba una vuelta con el vestido-¿y bien que opinan?-

-¡Oh dios!Es...es...-Boomer estaba paralizado no pudiendo a completar su oración.

-Tipico-interrumpió Brick,quién veía a Momoko con una expresión neutra,no podía captar ninguna emoción en el, sólo la miraba con esos ojos carmín,sin decir nada más...

-...No,yo iba a decir precioso-Boomer había interrumpido aquel silencio que se habia forjado,los dos pelirojos se veían mutuamente Momoko confundida ante el comentario de Brick y en el parecía ya verse una mueca de disgusto..

-¿Porque dices que es tipico?-Pregunto la chica,los demás estaban sobrando ante aquello, así que solo se limitaron a ver que pasaba, intrigados a escuchar la respuesta de Brick.

-Querías nuestra opinión,y ahi tienes la mía-Le dijo, se podía notar por su tono que algo de todo eso le molestaba.

Sabiendo que Momoko no se conformaría con eso sin aun escuchar por qué esa palabra la había usado para describir la prenda que a ella le fasinó desde el primer instante en que la vió en el aparador, decidió continuar su explicación.

-Es rosa,tu vestido es...rosa-lo dijo ya más calmado

-¿Y eso que?-

-Hmp tu siempre vistes de rosa, sólo creo que si de verdad quieres impresionar a Randy, deberías usar un vestido de otro color-Ni el mismo sabia porque le estaba dándole un consejo a ella y aun mas extraño era que le había dado algo así como...¿Un Tip de moda?

Momoko se quedó pensando un momento,ciertamente el tenia razón,para impresionar a su primera cita, debería usar algo diferente,para llamar su atención,pero que fuese Brick jojo el que se lo dijera no le agradaba para nada,pero solo por eso no dejaba de ser un buen consejo.

-¿Saben que?-Momoko levantó el rostro muy segura de lo que iba a decir-Quiero comprar este vestido,porque estoy segura que a él no le importara lo que lleve puesto,el apreciara mi forma de vestir sea como sea,me querra tal como soy-Escucharla decir eso lo hizo repugnarse, pareciera que toda la azúcar de los pastelillos que comía Momoko,de alguna forma se había infiltrado en sus palabras,obligandola a decir cosas como esas,demasiado cursis para el gusto de el chico de ojos carmín.

-Mm como quieras,no me importa-

Esas palabras hirieron un poco a Momoko,quien veía con tristeza como Brick salía de la tienda,sin decir nada más.

-No le hagas caso,parese que anda de mal humor,no debí traerlo conmigo-Boomer intentaba animar a la ojirosa,quién se preguntaba porque la actitud tan hostil del chico jojo,primero la criticaba por siempre vestir de rosa,luego le ayudaba dándole un consejo de que usar en su cita,y nuevamente se volvía a molestar con ella,eso no hizo nada más que deprimirla.

Brick los había dejado así como así ,se encontraba molesto,y no saber el porqué de su mal humor,lo hacía enojarse aún más,necesitaba golpear algo o alguien,solo quería desahogar toda la ira que contenía en ese momento.

Sus pies lo llevaron hasta el parque,

-Randy,eres tan simpático-al escuchar ese nombre rápidamente volteo a donde provenía la voz,era una joven,que sujetaba la mano de aquel chico,y ese chico era Randy,pero la persona que sostenía su mano no era Momoko,sino una persona diferente.

Lo que Brick hizó después fue un acto estúpido y totalmente impulsivo,se acercó a él lo suficiente como para golpearlo en la cara, víctima de su propia ira.

-¿Que carajos te sucede?-Grito la chica que lo acompañaba bastante horrorizada sin saber qué hacer.

-¿B-Brick Jojo?-Hablo Randy confundido quien no podía recuperarse del golpe,Brick lo tomó del cuello de su camiseta y lo obligó a verlo a los ojos, mientras la acompañante solo los observaba.

-Creí que tenías una cita con Momoko-Pronuncio con asco la palabra 'Cita',Randy intento mantenerle la mirada al ojis-rojos pero le fue imposible,esos ojos color rojo sangre resultaban terroríficos de ver en ese momento,y más en el estado que se encontraba el chico ese.

-Momoko canceló la cita-

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto aun con su semblante serio, soltándolo del agarre

-Me cancelo, dijo que se sentía mal,y que no estaba dispuesta a salir hoy-

-Mmm-Brick hizo un sonido de disgusto,para luego voltear a ver a la chica que momentos atrás sostenía la mano de Randy, ¿quién invitaba a una chica,y si esta cancelaba la cita,se llevaba a otra? El pensaba que solo Butch era capaz de eso,pero aún así su hermano era más perverso cuando se trataba de mujeres.

Nuevamente Brick se marchó,y recorrió lo que le faltaba para poder llegar a su casa,como la puerta estaba cerrada entró por la ventana,para luego acostarse boca arriba mirando el techo,se preguntaba porque Momoko no había asistido a la cita con el idiota de Randy,¿A qué se refería con eso de que se sentía mal?¿Acaso había alguna posibilidad de que fuera culpa suya? y si fuera así ¿Que se supone que debería hacer?

* * *

_Brick suspiro ante lo que aquel simple papel le acababa de recordar, un dia muy extraño,de ese día lo que más recordaba,era lo molesto e incomodo que se habia sentido,y todo por culpa de Momoko,antes el no habría podido asociar ese sentimiento de enojo que había sentido,y ahora conocía la razón_

_Celos._

* * *

**_chibi-yuki: ¡Gracias por todos los que nos dejaron reviews!¡Nos hacen tan felizes!_**

**_Chibi-yiyi:¡Eso es lo que nos anima a seguir escribiendo!_**

**_Chibi-yuki:Esperemos y este capitulo les haya gustado _**

**_Chibi-yiyi: Sii,y sentimos haber tardado en la actualización...¡Culpa de los exmaenes¡_**

**_Chibi-yiyi-yuki: Un saludo:) ¿Reviews?_**


	4. Eres irritante

**Disclamer: Demashitaa! Powerpuff girls Z coff coff no nos pertenece coff coff de así ser los rowdys abrían tenido más protagonismo y muchas más apariciones.**

Debía de aceptar que venir al cine había sido una de las mejores ideas que pudo ocurrírsele, pensó con orgullo dirigiendo su mirada a la diminuta figura de cierta pelirroja. De alguna forma extrañamente incomoda Momoko se había quedado dormida sobre su hombro.

Hizo una mueca con burla al observa como la manga de su playera era inocentemente mordido por la chica que murmuraba entre sueño cosas intangibles.

Solo habían pasado diez minutos desde que entraron a ver la hermosa historia de amor según Momoko y en palabras de Brick excesivamente cursi. Momoko se encontraba dormida, cosa obvia ante los ojos de todos.

Suspiro antes de que una tonta sonrisa se extendiera por su rostro. Entonces la miro, no para apreciar el rostro de "su" rosadita, no para observar sus finas facciones, no para contemplar lo delicada que sus pestañas se miraban y mucho menos para centrar toda su atención en los finos labios de la chica.

No.

Brick solo imaginaba la expresión de Momoko al momento de reprenderla por quedarse dormida en el tan esperado estreno de la película y mucho mejor, por babear su hombro durante su momento romántica. Oro puro.

-Oye Momoko, sino despiertas te perderás toda la película- trato de apartarse para despertar a la rosadita pero esta se aferro con ambas manos del brazo de brick

-Kuriko el ultimo pan cake es miooo..- murmuro pasando su lengua en el brazo de un sonrojado tomatito, bien la situación ya era ridícula pero aun así no se atrevió a moverse.

_Brick eres un pervertido_, su sub consiente se burló de él, obligándolo a reaccionar y poner su abrigo anteriormente atado en su cintura como un especie de peluche entregándosela a una aun dormida Momoko, a cambio, de recuperar su brazo.

-Es oficial- hizo una mueca- estoy aburrido- dirigió una mirada a la chica a su lado comprobando que aun se encontraba dormida, para luego tomar en un rápido movimiento la lista notando que esta se encantaba arrugada, ocasionando que frunciera el ceño- Es imposible que devuelva esto a tu habitación ¿no?- no espero una respuesta conociendo que no la obtendría, solo leyó el siguiente puto de la lista en su mente

"4.- Mi chico perfecto, disfrutara de mis conversaciones"

Entre las mentiras, los no detalles y su fallida comprensión hacia su forma de vestir. Estaba seguro de que el cumple ese punto.

Oh eso pensó antes de quedarse dormido sobre el cabello anaranjado de su compañera.

[…]

-Así que eres bueno en matemáticas ¿eh?- pregunto curiosa tratando de seguirle el paso al chico nuevo, el cual parecía tratar por todos los medios ignorarla – yo antes era buena- se sonrojo- no comprendo parque ahora se me dificultan- soltó una risita nerviosa- mis padres dijeron que era por ver tanto tiempo la televisión, yo no lo creo, más bien creo que mi hermana experimento con mi cerebro para aprobar su clase se….-

Esta chica tenía un don para irritar gente, especialmente a él. Solo llevaba una semana en esta ciudad y cinco días de conocerla, y ya había aprendido unas cuantas cosas sobre ella. La más sorprendente sin duda era su capacidad de permanecer sin respirar por un laaargo tiempo.

-…. Mis padres se negaban a dejarme ir al centro comercial, pero yo quería ir, así que tuve que prometer que limpiaría toda nuestra casa, claro que no limpie el cuarto de Kuriko, pero mis padres no notaron eso, así que salí corriendo hacia la casa de Kaoru para que no pudieran detenerme, toque la puerta de su departamento y para mi sorpresa quien abrió la puerta fue Dai - soltó un suspiro soñador- su cabello se encontraba despeina posiblemente estaba acostado- negó con la cabeza barias veces tratando de despejar su mente- me salí del tema, pregunte por Kaoru y dijo que se estaba bañando así que la espere en la sala y…..-

La cabeza le dolía como nunca, y se preguntaba por qué sus hermanos lo habían abandonado de la manera más vil. A la total merced de la cabeza de zanahoria, era un castigo que el trió de chicos habían acordado soportar juntos, pero los dos idiotas se largaron a competir en la pista de obstáculos de la escuela, le tocaba sufrir solo pues la chica de ojos rosas, vivía en la misma dirección, con la leve diferencia de una intersección que separaba por cinco cuadras sus casas. Gracias a Kami, recordó Brick.

-Miyako dijo que había conseguido una reservación, mas debíamos llegar antes de las tres de la tarde, pero era imposible Kuriko dijo que quería mi "trasero gordo" ante su presencia si no quería que ….-

Cada minuto que pasaba

-Corrí, corrí y corrí pero las zapatillas que miyako me había prestado ….-

Le invadían unas ganas inevitables de tomar el moño de la chica parlanchina y hacer que se atragantara con él.

-entonces trate de recordar donde tenía las llaves de la casa. ¡No las encantaba! Quería llorar…-

Contaría de cien a uno, multiplicaría, restaría y sumaria para tranquilizarse y no estrangular a Momoko.

-Desde la ventana observe que mi hermana me sonreía como todo una maniática desde la sala…-

Rayos había olvidado como contar…

-Estaba a punto de utilizar mis habilidades ninjas, no por nada mi cinturón era verde, escalaria hasta mi habitación y sorprendería a ….-

Cinco.

-Y caí de cara al parecer los ninjas no usan cinturón, practique karate, no para ser una experta en cosas ninjisescas …-

Cuatro.

-y empecé a gritar, ¡ayuda!¡ayuda!¡ayud…-

-¡CALLATE DE UN MALDITA VEZ!- al carajo el tres, el dos y el uno. Su cabeza explotaría, explotaría enserio y esperaba manchar con los líquidos de su cabeza a Momoko. Después de todo sería su culpa, nunca nadie lo había hecho elevar tanto la voz.

-yo..- Momoko bajo la mirada un tanto sorprendida, pera luego fijar su mirada retadora en Brick- ¡Quien te crees que eres para hablarme así, imbécil prepotente, crees que por ser el chico nuevo puedes hablarme como se te pegue la gana, déjame decirte una cosa- dio un paso hacia un desconcertado Brick- tu presencia es irritante- y se marcho dejando al chico de ojos carmín con la palabra en la boca.

-… tu eres la irritante- murmuro ya no tan convencido de la actitud de la chica- matare a Boomer y Butch cuando los vea, de alguna forma es su culpa.-

[…]

-Brick- sintió como alguien sacudía su hombro obligándolo a despertar- la película acabo- después de abrir los ojos desorientado, dirigió su vista de Momoko a la pantalla que ahora mostraba los créditos de la película , por lo menos se había dormido y no tuvo la oportunidad de ver la película, por suerte.

-¿Cuánto dormí?- bostezo centrando la atención en Momoko -¿mucho?¿poco?-

-Bueno- soltó una risita – dormiste 2:30 horas así que …-Brick desconcertado por la repentina pausa siguió con la mirada lo que ella observaba.

Su mano.

Con un papel.

La lista…

¡Joder!


	5. Caballeroso

**Dedicado a: JECK SCARLET**

No! ¿Cómo era eso posible? Se supone que tomando todas las precauciones posibles,como justamente lo había hecho él,no sucedería algo así,estaba todo planeado;Terminaría de leer todas las cualidades de lo que se suponía era un chico perfecto,dejaría nuevamente la nota donde estaba sin ningún rastro de que él había logrado tener en su poder el esa útil información con palabras escritas por su ahora novia,pero algo salió mal en todo eso.

No lo podía creer algo tan sencillo como lo era no permitir que la hoja llegara a entrometerse dentro de la visión de una chica que dormía como si la hubieran abstenido a pasar una semana a la dura tarea de estar despierta,fuera tal vez un plan dolorosamente fallido.

Fracasar era imposible,y aun así con todas las probabilidades a favor suyo,no había logrado cumplir con la tarea de no hacerlo.

Brick vio en sí mismo el papel que sujetaban sus ahora nerviosas manos,aquel objeto no estaba en el cuarto de Momoko,lugar donde se suponia debería estar,sino mas bien en una zona prohibida...que era el mismo.

Ahora estaba no solo en sus manos si no también en su mente,aquella información secreta perdida en el tiempo en la habitación rosada de su novia Momoko...ya no era tan secreta,y ahora su deber...evitar que Momoko no se enterara de ello.

-Mm Brick,¿Qué estas leyendo?-

-...-

Se quedo en blanco por unos segundos...Hasta que ¡Bingo¡ Una idea

-Es la lista de compras,Boomer me encargo algunas cosas que hacen falta en la cocina-

Eso pareció una respuesta coherente y fue suficiente para calmar la pequeña duda de la peligrosa

¡Perfecto! ¡Estaba a salvo!

El que estuviera todavía un poco adormilada le habia ayudado mucho,ahora debería tener más cuidado.

Los dos Salieron de la sala,pues la pelicula ya habia acabado sin que ninguno de ellos le hubiese puesto una pizca de atención,como típico de Momoko antes de retirarse ella quiso despedirse de Boomer y Miyako quienes seguían atendiendo el puesto de golosinas y esa era nada más ni nada menos que otra oportunidad para Brick de poder continuar sus asuntos con ese papel.

Dejo por un momento aquel entrelazado que se había formado entre ambos al salir de "ver" la película.

-_Enseguida vuelvo-_le susurro al oído

-0-

_-No te tardes..-_

Salió disparado por el pasillo buscando con impaciencia el baño de caballeros.

Y cuando lo encontró lo único que tuvo que hacer fue ver de nuevo la hoja.

_"5.-Mi chico perfecto,será un caballero y me acompañara siempre después de clases´´_

-00-

Todos los alumnos se encontraban viendo como la manecilla mas chica del reloj estaba a punto de marcar el fin de las horas de mayoría ya tenian guardadadas sus cosas y se habían colgado la mochila sobre su hombro para a tan solo oír la campana,salir corriendo como en una estampida de animales.

Pero no había persona más apurada por que el reloj marcara las 12,que Brick Jojo.

-_Diez..nueve..ocho..siete...seis...cinco..._-susurraban todos poniéndose en posición para salir.

\- ¡Cuatro,tres,dos,uno!-Grito Brick siendo el primero en traspasar la clase parresia confundida ante un reciente pelirrojo que con la mirada de todos puesta sobre el había salido corriendo de la clase sin previo aviso...Pero lo más confuso era que una chica pelirroja también había hecho lo mismo.

-¡Espera Brick! ¡No puedes irte! ¡Mi bolígrafo! ¡Brick regresa!-

-¡Ring Ring Ring!-

El grito de Momoko se habia perdido entre el agudo sonido de la campana y el escándalo provocado de los estudiantes por el fin de las clases.

-¿Que?-Dijo el chico ya a considerable distancia,voltiando por creer haber escuchado su nombre,pero entre tantos alumnos por los pasillos ,no pudo identificar a la persona,y siguió adelante sin tomarle mucha importancia.

-¡Brick!-

Esta vez sí pudo confirmar que era a él a quien llamaban.. por segunda vez, le resulto que era una voz conocida.

La emisora lo tomó del hombro con fuerza,mencionando de nuevo su nombre..

-¡¿Que te pasa?! ¡Sueltame piojosa!-Empujo la mano de la pelirroja con brusquedad y ante la mirada de esta se limpio el hombro asqueado por el contacto.

-Disculpa,yo solo quería que me devolvieras mi bolígrafo...-Su aura había sufrido un cambio radical, la agresividad se había desvanecido por completo,para demostrar un hilo de voz…en el que pareciera que estuviese ofendida.

-¿Eh?-De inmediato Brick recordó que tan solo un par de horas antes,el se lo había pedido…pero ¿Dónde carajos estaba ahora ese bolígrafo? Busco en lo más profundo de su mochila,en cada cierre cada espacio y cavidad en ella…pero no encontró nada,se estaba bastante probable de que si no se la devolvía en ese momento...no le permitiria irse ¡Diablos! Descanzar...solo queria dezcansar,pero cada segundo que pasaban ahí parados...era un tiempo perdido para Brick ¿Y como saldría de esa?...Simple y sencillo

-...-

-Creo que lo perdí...-

-Mm esta bien,no te preocupes-Le sonrió Momoko,siempre tan bipolar,le causaba cierta gracia ver aquellos repentinos cambios de humor,no eran algo calificado como "Normal" pero sin embargo lo divertían de alguna manera.

-Luego te comprare otro-le prometió Brick,hizó una seña en señal de que se retiraría empezando a caminar hacia la dirección de su hogar.

Le sorprendió ver que Momoko seguía también el camino que el estaba tomando,sin embargo no le dijo nada, púes estaba a varios metros de ella se dirigía a la casa de su amiga kaoru pensó él, púes sabía que la buscapleitos amiga de la traga dulces vivía por esa dirección,y posiblemente también estaría allá la niña llorona.

La caminata pudo haber sido silenciosa,si él la hubiera tomado solo ,sin nadie que molestara con sus ruidosos pisotones que eran constantes….Pareciera algo sencillamente tolerable,pero para el chico de ojos rojos….Era una molestia que debía acabar en ese mismo instante.

-¡Ya basta!-Brick se volteo hacia Momoko con actitud de molestia-Se que lo estás haciendo a propósito...-rápido se percato de que la chica se veía tan molesta como él-¿Qué es lo que te sucede?-Le irritaba que se le quedase viendo de esa manera,apuñándole los ojos y torciendo la boca con enfado.

-¡¿Qué clase de hombre eres?!-Grito Momoko exasperada.

La pregunta le pareció un tanto estúpida a Brick,digo…¿A qué carajos se refería con eso? Y no pensaba contestarla, pues la respuesta resultaría aun más estúpida.

-¡Pues al parecer no un caballero!¿Donde están tus modales?¡se supone que tu deberías estar acompañándome! ¡Maldito Brick! ¡Tu no tienes absolutamente NADA de educación!-

-¿Acompañarte? ¿Yo? Pffffff,porfavor-

-Mmm esta bien….No quería que lo hicieras, es solo que me molesta tu falta de caballerosidad-Momoko se relajo un poco,realmente le enfadaba que Brick no le diera importancia a cosas como esas,el parecía perdido y ella solo intentaba ayudarle.

-Mmm ¿Por qué habría de molestarte?- Pregunto el pelirrojo alzando una de las cejas dándole a entender que no había comprendido porque había dicho eso.

-No lose-Susurro Momoko-Simplemente me molesta,y eso es todo-vio a los ojos de Brick con determinación quedaron así tan solo por unos segundos hasta que la pelirroja retiro la mirada para caminar en su dirección y quedar a tan solo un paso de él.

-Tomare esto,gracias-

Momoko había pasado su mano por la cabellera larga de brick,un extraño escalofrió le recorrió de inmediato al tenerla tan cerca,invadiendo su privacidad,sin embargo no le grito ni le retiro la mano,dejo que ella le hiciera….lo que sea que estuviera haciendo…Lo que le extraño de sí mismo.

Momokoo retiro su mano tomando aquel bolígrafo que hace unos minutos le había pedido…

Brick parecía confundido,y al fin pudo recordar que el mismo se lo había metido entre el cabello, _¡Mierda!_ Pensó con enfado,planeaba gritarle sí gritarle que no lo volviera a tocar nunca otra vez….Pero no pudo hacerlo.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más,Momoko dio vuelta en la cuadra posterior y Brick continuo su camino solo,extrañado por lo sucedido momentos atrás.

-0-

Chibi-yuki: Antes que nada en todooo el mundo \\*-*/ MUNDIAL¡…..Quisiéramos

Chibi-yiyi: Felicitar a nuestra One-sama *-*

Chibi-yuki: Yo hiba a decir eso o.Ó…Felicitar a nuestra one-sama *-*

Chibi-yiyi: Pero no lo dijiste antes ¬¬….Yo si n.n

Chibi-yuki: FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS JECK¡ *U*/  
Chibi-yiyi: SIII FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS *-*/

Chibi-yuki: Cuentanos lo que se siente ser un año mas joven n.n…Adelante…cuéntanos….

Chibi-yiyi: ¿Mas joven? o.O…..No sera más v-v….

Chibi-yuki:Noooooo¡ mas joven *-* solo por ser jeck

Chibi-yiyi:Tienes razon n.n,quizas seas una vampira igual que Boro O.O…Pero habría algo que los diferencia…..Hoy cumples años y el no : ),…..Muchhas felicidades jeck,no sabes lo mucho que te apreciamos,queremos,adoramos¡:) y nos inspiras cada vez más para intentar ser tan grande y buena escritora como lo eres tu one-sama*-*

Chibi-yuki: :,) Feliz cumpleaaaaaños jeck¡ Sabes que te queremos mucho¡eres una gran amiga….De las mejores que existen en el mundooo….Esas amigas que son únicas :D ¡TE QUEREMOSSSS¡ TuT

Chibi-yiyi: Siii n-n y pues como ya te dijo yuki… tu fuiste nuestra inspiracion para poder actualizarlo n/n

Chibi-yuki: Y lo seguiras siendo por siempreeee y paraaa siempreee n.n

Chibi-yiyi: Esperamos que hayas disfrutado el fic,y sea un recordatorio de lo mucho que has influido en nuestra vida como amiga y escritora :,)  
Chibi-yuki-yiyi: ¡MUCHAS FELICIDADES! TE QUEREMOS JECKSESITA :,)¡ QUE CUMPLAS UNOS 300 AÑOS MAS:) Y QUE EN ESE TIEMPO SIGAMOS SIENDO AMIGAS :,3 de alguien tan única cmo lo eres tu.

Chibi-yiyi-yuki: ¡TE QUEREMOSSS¡ :,)

¡FELICIDAADES…SALUDOS,BESOS….Y UN GRAN ABRAZO APLASTANTE DE PARTE DE AMBAS¡ X3


	6. ¿Buen deportista?

Era un hecho innegable que Momoko no era la mejor en deportes, bastaba con ver esas mejillas roja y sus pasos irregulares al correr por la pista para darse cuenta de ello, pero nadie tenía el corazón para señalarle lo obvio …

-Soy un asco en atletismo-

… Porque la misma Momoko lo sabía. No había necesidad.

\- Tu novia es un asco- Brick solo se limito a lanzarle una mirada nada amistosa a su estúpido hermano -Ey ey ey ella misma lo dijo, yo solo lo repito-

Suspirando en señal de derrota, Brick regreso su mirada de las gradas en que se encontraban al patio trasero de la escuela donde las chicas practicaban su clase de deporte, sin nada más que hacer sino mirar la deplorable condición física de su novia. En comparación con sus amigas la pelirroja era, en sus propias palabras y ahora la de Butch … bueno un asco. Kaoru era, claramente, la mejor de la clase destacando su fuerza en vólibol y baloncesto, inclusive la rubia amante de los animales era mucho más destacable gracias a su agilidad.

Por esa razón no entendía el porqué del siguiente punto en la lista de Momoko. Si ella no era buena en deportes ¿porque su prospecto tendría que serlo? ¿Que acaso eso no era contradictorio?

Al sentir la lista haciendo presión entre su mano y el bolsillo de su chaqueta, Brick recordó claramente que era lo que decía dicho papel.

_"Mi chico ideal será, sin lugar a dudas un gran deportista" _

-Por lo menos soy mejor en deportes que ella- con ese pensamiento en mente, cerró los ojos y dio vuelta a su gorra para cubrir su cara del sol, tal vez no había logrado cumplir con los otros puntos pero este fácilmente lo cumpliría.

\- Je, no lo creo hermano- abrió solo un ojo para ver a su hermano de cabello negro, invitándolo a seguir con una explicación – eres más un nerd de corazón con fachada de deportista- bien ahora tenia toda su atención – de entre nosotros tres…- hizo una señal hacia Boomer que se encontraba ayudando a las chicas tomando el tiempo con un cronometro -… eres el mas descuidado en cuanto a deportes, no es que este defendiendo a la rosadita, pero en este caso están igual-

\- .. Se que no poseo las grandes habilidades que tu o Boomer tiene, pero creo superar a una chica que solo corre doscientos metros y ya se está hiperventilando- saliendo de entre las gradas empezó a alejarse de Butch, no permitiría que él lo hiciera cambiar de opinión en algo que estaba seguro, no cuando era un pequeño … ¿A quién engañaba? ¡Un gran logro para él!

\- Si estas tan seguro de ello ¿Por qué no retas a _Momo-chaaan _a una carreras?- no tenía necesidad de mirar en dirección a Butch para descubrir la asquerosa sonrisa de Cheshire que se extendía por su cara.

-No creo que Momoko, acepte así como así una carrera cuando aun se esta …-

-¡Momo-chaaaaaaaaaaan! ¡Brick te reta a una carrera! ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas?- ese maldito moco verde… acaso no podría por lo menos dejar de agitar sus brazos como un niño excitado.

-¿Eh? ¡Aaaah! ¿Brick? ¡Clarooo!- sin duda Momoko había recuperado sus fuerzas, o eso suponía al verla en el mismo estado que Butch al reaccionar.

Con un suspiro exasperado, se dirigió hacia la pista de carreas en las que se encontraba ya la chica conejo.

-¿Brick-kun correrá?-

-Momoko-chan no tiene esperanzas-

-¡Nunca antes habíamos visto correr a Brick-Kun!-

-¿A quién apoyaremos?-

Genial, ahora tenía más atención de la que en algún momento había deseado, todo era culpa de Momoko… de alguna forma.

-¡Brick!- antes de que pudiera evitarlo una sudorosa pelirroja, lo había abrazado -¿Por qué quieres correr? No es que sea extraño que desees que te patee el trasero perooooo….¿hay otra razón?-

-… no- ¿Acaso no recordaba que se había auto proclamado un asco en deportes?

-¡Atención montón de inútiles! Abran espacio en la pista- como si fuera una orden directa del entrenador todas las chicas salieron disparadas despejando el área para Kaoru- ustedes dos rojitos, pónganse en posición y no pongan en vergüenza a nuestra clase, Boomer les dará la orden de partida-

Ya en el suelo imito la posición de Momoko, colocando sus pies más separados de lo requerido, trato de reprimir una carcajada al observar como la chica a su lado levantaba su trasero, era extrañamente adorable,pero ni siquiera eso lo distraería de ganarle.

-Solo será una carrera alrededor de la pista, solo una vuelta el primero en llegar gana ¿entendido?-

-Si-

-¡Hai!-

-Uno-

Sería demasiado fácil ganar.

-Dos-

Solo trataría de no ganar por mucho, no quería herir los sentimientos de Momoko.

-TRES!-

Y sin más corrió, fácilmente logrando una gran ventaja, acaso había dicho algo sobre no herir los sentimientos de alguien? Al carajo los sentimientos! Es demostraría a todos que era mejor que Momoko en deportes y lograr de una jodida vez por todas ganar un punto a favor de esa estúpida lista.

-¡Tú puedes Brick!-

-¡Brick-kun!-

-¡Ya casi llegas!-

-¡No te rindas!

Y claramente como las voces de sus admiradoras, vio a poco menos de cien metros la meta.

El ganaría.

Ganaría por fin!

Momoko no estaba a la vista y….

Al momento de dar su siguiente paso, algo sucedió.

-¡CALAMBRE!- y simplemente …. Se desplomo. Pudiera haber sido un momento dramático, como en las películas, ese el que el héroe recibía la ayuda inesperada y de buena voluntad de su contrincante para cruzar la meta juntos. Recibiendo ambos la gloria.

Pero al ver como los pasos desiguales de Momoko lo sobrepasaban y pasaba la meta. Era obvio que eso no sucedería. Simplemente porque esto no era una película poco original sobre corredores con exceso de ego.

-Parece que perdiste- asiendo una mueca al sentir el pie de Butch en su espalda solo pudo resoplar con admiración humilde aceptando su derrota – si Momoko es un asco en deportes, parece que tu eres …. Una mierda-

Tal vez si era una mierda, y en estos momentos una mierda con calambre.

…

Un perdedor con calambre que no parecía abarcar las solicitudes de Momoko.

Chibi-yiyi: Lamentamos no haber podido actualizar en tanto tiempo u.u

Chibi-yuki: sii :c pero bueno ya esta aqui el capitulo numero 6 c:

Chibi-yiyi: Esperamos que haya sidoo de su agradooo n.n ,ya saben que pueden dejar su opinión en un review :3,

Chibi-yuki: Sii c: Nos animan el dia con cada comentario que nos dejan c,:

Chibi-yiyi: Y pues bueno n.n, porfin pudimos actualizar,y agradecemos profundamente a todos los que nos dejaron reviews en el capitulo anterior *-*

Chibi-yuki: Despues de todo eso es lo que nos inspira a continuar con la historiaa c:

Chibi-yuki-Yiyi: GRAAAAAAACIAAAAS n.n¡


	7. Mal prospecto

Pareciera que esa ridícula hoja de papel se estuviera burlando de él y su gran incompetencia como novio de Momoko.

Ciertamente las mentiras, el que no fuera detallista, la incomprensión hacia su forma de vestir, la irritación que le causaban sus parloteos sin sentido, su falta de cortesía...que hubiese perdido contra ella en una competencia de agilidad, no eran motivos por los cuales se le pudiera describir como "El prospecto perfecto"

Todo apuntaba a que era algo como...

"El peor chico que Momoko pudo haber elegido como novio de todo el planeta, galaxia y universo entero"

¿Cuánto mas debería resisitir Bick jojo sintiendose de ese modo?

¿Una semana,un mes,quizas cinco o seis?

...

—Brick ¿Te encuentras bien?—La voz de la rosadita lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

— ¿Eh?...Si ¿Porqué lo preguntas? —

— ¿Que acaso no has estado escuchando lo que dije? —Momoko frunció el seño como signo de molestia.

¡Joder! ¡Nuevamente irrumpía en un carácter de la lista! ¡Esto ya era el colmo! ¡Necesitaba ayuda! Pero..¡¿De quien?! ¿De Butch? ...¿Eh? ¡NO!¡MALA IDEA! ¡JAMAS!

¿Que tal Boomer? ..

.

.

¡SII! ¡BOOMER¡ ¡El me ayudara a resolver esta situación!

— ¡Brick! ...¡Brick! ¡Te estoy hablando! —regaño Momoko por ignorarla una vez más.

— ¡¿Donde está Boomer?¡—Preguntó por fin reaccionando el pelirrojo.

—Está en el parque, junto con miya... ¡Oye!¡Espera! ¡¿A dónde vas?!

¡BRIIIIIIIICK! —

¿Que sí había escuchado la forma en que Momoko gritó su nombre? Bueno,toda la ciudad seguramente lo hizo.

Pero eso no importaba ahora,lo pasado pasado,regresar y disculparse por su comportamiento ya no era una opción, pues significaría dar explicaciones, y no quería hacer eso.

El ojisrojos volteo hacia atras para asegurarase que la del moño gigante no lo estuviera siguiendo...Lamentablemente era así. Sólo había recorrido una cuadra, ya estaba casi por completo agotado y con Momoko apunto de alcanzarlo, esto solo le recordaba como incumplía el punto 6 de la lista de Momoko.

_"6.-Mi chico ideal,sera un buen deportista"_

Paro en seco, al sentirse exaustivamente cansado, las piernas no le daban para más, y necesitaba tomar aire. Este era su fin...o más bien creyó que sería su fin, púes allá a lo lejos visualizo a su salvación pintada de amarillo.

¡Un taxi!

Brick levantó su brazo haciendo una seña al conductor de que necesitaba transporte.

-¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo?-Pregunto la oji-rosa estando a tan solo unos metros de Brick.

-Lo siento Momoko,luego te explico-Subió al taxi,dejando a una chica peliroja muy desconcertada.

Pff ¿Luego se lo explicaria? ¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¡Pero vaya que era un mentiroso! Bueno en realidad aunque quisiera no podria decirle lo que pasaba,mucho menos si eso incluia que habia tomado una pertenencia de su cuarto sin permiso.

—_¡La lista!_—

Recordo desdoblandola una vez más,fijando su atención en el punto que llevaba el numero '7'.

"_7.-Mi chico perfecto siempre se mantendrá a mi lado,nunca de los nuncas me abandonará,por ningun motivo"_

Brick hechó la cabeza hacia atras soltando un largo suspiro de cansancio.

—_.. .Soy un grandísimo idiota_—

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

—Enserio no sé lo que le pasa kaoru, ah estado actuando muy raro ultimamente, siento que lo que quiere...es alejarse de mi—En los ojos de Momoko se reflejaba una mezcla de sentimientos,no era difícil de descifrar que entre ellos se encontraban la angustia, tristeza y confusión, kaoru realmente quería animar a su amiga, pero no tenia las palabras correctas para hacerlo.

—Momoko…—Pronunció apenas kaoru tomando la atención de la peliroja,de nuevo vió esos tristes orbes rosados, que le causaban bastante inquietud— Momoko...eto eto…yo…em…creó que…..—

¿Qué demonios debía decir? En estos momentos deseaba que Miyako estuviese ahí con ellas, esa chica siempre había sido buena comprendiendo los sentimientos de los demás y sabia como evitar las situaciones incomodas, justo como la que en ese momento se estaba presentando para kaoru.

—….—Se quedó en blanco, justamente ahora le pasaba esto.

Fue extraño cuando sintió como la pelirroja la abrazaba, si estaba abrazandola.

—Owwwww Kaoru,¿Esto te hace sentir incomoda?—El tono que había empleado Momoko para decir aquellas palabras,había sido uno un tanto burlón ¡No! ¡Completamente burlón!.

—¡¿Qué?!—Kaoru se sobresalto cortando el abrazo—¡Maldita bipolar devora golosinas!—

—¡No soy bipolar!—lloriqueo la pelirroja — Soy una persona emocionalmente estable—Afirmó levantando su dedo indíce—¡Oh! ¡Persivo olor a pastelillos! ¡Por aqui kaoru!—

¿Como es que hace unos segundos estaba tan decaida? y ahora se encontraba tan...tan...tan Momoko.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

—Llegamos—Habló el conductor de el taxi ,brick pagó y bajo del vehiculo rapidamente,buscando a su objetivo rubio entre las persona que rondaban por el lugar.

—¡Boomer!—Exclamó al ver a su hermano de espaldas,sentado sobre una de las bancas del parque,al parecer tenía compañia.

—¡Boomer aqui estas!¡Necesito tu ayuda!...¿Eh?¿Boomer?¿Miyako? ¿Pero que? ¿Ustedes...? ¡Aaaaaahhhhhh!—Gritó provocando que las miradas de las personas del parque se centraran en ellos.

—Hola Brick-kun—Saludó Miyako con las mejillas altamente sonrojadas sin soltar la mano del chico rubio.

—Brick ¿Que demonios haces aqui?—preguntó Boomer sorprendido.

-¡¿Ustedes...estan saliendo?!-La pregunta de Brick habia hecho sonrojar aún más a los azulitos,quienes intentaron responder su pregunta,pero intentar hacerlo los dos al mismo tiempo no ayudaba en nada.

—¡¿Qué?!—

Chibi-yuki: Disculpen mucho la tardanza D:

Chibi-yiyi:Con este cap,demostramos que aun seguimos con vida n.n

Chibi-yuki: Mil disculpas también por el que sea algo corto D:

Chibi-yiyi: Nos encantaría tener su opinión acerca de el cap n.n

Chibi-yuki: Sea positiva o negativa C: aqui todas son bienvenidad

Chibi-yiyi: Nos vemos al siguiente cap n.n

Chibi-yuki-yiyi: ¿Reviews?


	8. La caida

De todas las personas, con las cuales Brick podría imaginar tener una conversación sentimental a las dos de la madrugada en el techo de su casa, nunca pensó, que de hecho, la tendría con Butch.

-¿Realmente es tan importante esa lista?- Tal vez Butch no era el hombre más listo en el mundo, de hecho posiblemente Butch no era siquiera el más listo de sus hermanos, los cuales solo eran Boomer y él, pero sin dudas, su hermano tendría más experiencia en cuanto a problemas de chicas. No por nada fue el mayor mujeriego de la ciudad.

-… No- negándose a cumplir con la mirada de desconfianza de Butch, Brick dirigió su vista hacia el contaminado cielo sin estrellas que ofrecía la ciudad, al mismo tiempo que procuraba no resbalar con las tejas del techo –Una estúpida lista no me importa …-

-Bueno, si realmente eso es cierto, no te afectara que me deshaga de ella...- sin siquiera con el tiempo de tomar la estúpida lista de la chaqueta se su hermano, Butch se vio detenido por la mirada de advertencia que su hermano mayor le estaba dirigiendo - ... o tal vez no- reprimiendo un bostezo Butch le dio la espalda acomodándose más en la posición acostada en la que estaba.

Mañana tendría que ir a la escuela y hacer frente a Momoko y el porqué la dejó sola en lo que se suponía era una cita. Cada día empeoraba y decaía mas como novio, a este grado no sería merecedor ni de alguien como Himeko.

…

Esperaba no caer tan bajo.

Necesitaba seriamente consejos, y Butch era la persona indicada. O por lo menos la más cercana. Boomer era un caso perdido ya que se encontraba dormido y despertarlo no sería agradable. No después de haber avergonzado a Miyako en el parque, hombre, si hubiera sabido que su hermano y la azulita planeaban mantener en secreto su noviazgo no habría gritado como psicópata desquiciado que de hecho, eran novios.

Al notar el silencio espeso que se empezó a formar a su alrededor, Brick volvió a concentrar su mirada en el cielo no antes de tomar la lista casi ilegible en sus mano.

-En sí, no es la lista- estúpidos sentimientos – creo que no... Creo que no merezco estar con Momoko, desde que conseguí esta estúpida lista solo me eh alejado más, no quiero que reconozca que no soy el indicado para ella, lo que me lleva a pensar ¿qué hacia esa lista a simple vista en su habitación? ¿Acaso ella la acaba de leer? Creo que es solo cuestión de tiempo para que Momo se canse de mí ..- guardo silencio un momento para esperar que Butch hablara, pero parecía que aun estaba molesto por no permitirle tomar la lista - O qué opinas tuuuu…. ¡¿Qué coños haces dormido pedazo de mierda?!-

-.. Eh?- Tomándose tiempo despertar lo necesario como para registrar lo que su hermano decía parpadeo, uno, dos, tres, si, tres veces antes de caer en la cuenta de que acaba de ser insultado …. ¿A quién llamas pedazo de mierda?! ¡Tú pedazo de mierda maricón!-

\- ¿Maricón? ¡Yo soy el que trato de usar maquillaje para parecer tener pómulos altos!-

-¡Juraste que nuca lo dirías! Tú niño con shampoo olor fresas salvajes-

-No te metas con mi shampoo ¡Maricón!-

-¡Doble maricón!-

-¡Maricón maricón mari..-

-¡DEJEN DORMIR MALDITOS HIJOS DE PUTA!-

-…-

\- .. ¿Ese fue Boomer?- Después de tal arrebato de su hermano menor Brick no logro más que asentir de manera entrecortada a la pregunta de Butch. Nadie interrumpía los sueños de belleza de Boomer. Ahora Boomer se negaría a prepararles el desayuno, que comerían ¿El _estúpido_ desayuno familiar que consistía en las toronjas del _estúpido _mono?

-…-

\- … estaba escuchando, solo que …- pasando una mano por su cabello rebelde, Butch trato de deshacerse el nudo en la garganta que parecía no querer dejarlo proseguir – me siento como un idiota hablando de esto contigo hermano-

-Ni lo menciones- esto era por más, sumamente incomodo. Desde que consiguió esa lista había pasado por vergüenza y más vergüenza, seguido de incomodidad y más incomodidad.

\- Las chicas pueden parecer una molestia, necesitan constante apoyo y atención por parte de nosotros, son… son como cachorros…-

\- No creo que Momoko este feliz si se entera que la comparamos con un perro- Claro que Momoko no estaría feliz, pero no podía sacar de su cabeza la imagen de un tembloroso perro chihuahua con un enorme moño rosado en su cabeza y rozados ojos saltones. "Woff woff Brick woff" - … je-

-¿Tienes la idea no?-

Brick tuvo que estar de acuerdo parecía que podía tratar con la idea de Butch.

-Si…-

-Lo único que las chicas desean es un poco de atención, ser escuchadas y que las aprecies tal como son… solo eso-

\- ¿Es lo mismo que quiere Kaoru?-

Al ver como su pequeño hermano se tornaba de color rojo no pudo evitar sonreír con burla.

-Kaoru necesita… Otra clase de cosas, si tú me entiendes- tal sonrisa se borro de la cara de Brick al ver como Butch movía sus cejas sugerentemente dando una idea de las "necesidades" de la ruda verdecita.

\- … Idiota-

\- je hablando en serio, creo que sería mejor ver cuál es el siguiente punto de esa lista tuya para ver si puedes cumplir ese requisito hermano-

Reteniendo un suspiro por la bromas estúpida sin humor de Butch, prosiguió a desdoblar lo que quedaba de la lista y pasársela a su hermano para que la leyera en voz alta para él.

-Es el número ocho-

-Ok. Bien dice:

_"8.-Mi chico ideal nuca me comparara con un perro"_

-¿Esto tiene que ser una broma no es así Brick?-

**_Crack_**

-¿Brick estas bien? ¿Brick? ¡Brick! ¡¿BRIIIICK?!-

-¿QUÉ ACASO NO ESCUCHARON QUE SE CÁLLEN LA PRIMERA VEZ PEDAZOS DE MIERDA? –

Y así es como Brick despertó en el hospital después de caer desde el techo del segundo piso de casa.

**…..**

**Salenlanariz: Gracias por revisar, realmente apreciamos que hayas tomado la molestia de escribir tu comentario, sin dudas realmente Brick pagara (o pago ¿?) por lo que hizo C:**

**Chibi-oreo: Te agradecemos mucho tu comentario C: y aquí esta la conti esperemos que guste.**

**Irii: Es realmente extraña la forma en que Momoko cambia su estado de humor en menos de un segundo, pero, alguna consecuencia tenían que tener devorar tantos dulces :3**

**Lover-girl-Ro158: Somos dos en una cuenta xD, y gracias trataremos de darle fin a esta historia, esperamos que aun después de tanto tiempo puedas leer este capítulo, si es así nos encantaría leer tu comentario :3**

**KtaMiauXD: Es bueno tener fans de los azulitas por aquí *-*/ esperamos que no haberte asustado de nuevo al no actualizar taaaan rápido, pero la razón fue que …. Etto -…- ¡VIVA LOS AZULITOS! **

**Miu-nia: Obviamente no xD, debe ser demasiado estresante intentar convertirse en un prospecto perfecto ¨intentar¨ porque realmente no lo está haciendo muy bien xD, Agradecemos tu comentario :3**

**Beluchiha15: La continuación está servida :) Lamentamos si tardamos en actualizar, esperamos que el cap sea tu agrado.**

**Invitado: Aquí está la continuación lamentamos mucho la tardanza, esperamos que te guste este nuevo capítulo, eres bienvenido a dar tu opinión al respecto C:**

**Jek scarlet: hola jeeeeeck! sabes aun esperamos es "recompensa" por no comentar temprano :3 … no es que te estemos manipulando ni nada … pero ¡QUEREMOS UN PREMIO! Somos buenas niñas e.e la mayor parte del tiempo o por lo menos lo suficiente como para tener un premio chiquititito.**


End file.
